


Dancing With Swords

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Orchestra, Artist Clarke Griffin, Azgeda, Dancing, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Madi and Aden are Anya’s kids, Paris (City), Professional Dancing, Rivalry, Shows, Shy Lexa (The 100), Talent, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Trikru, Violence, Violins, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There’s something about dance being combined with armor that really calls Lexa.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Costia & Lexa (The 100), Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Paris, 2015**

_“... uh… And she taught me so much about dancing. She never once let me give up, ever. I loved her so much for everything and mom too, but especially her.”_

Madi looked up at Lexa with a smile. The brunette’s eyes were glued onto the framed picture of Costia. She undoubtedly burrowed a place in Lexa’s stone heart. 

_“Watch your makeup.”_ Madi said grabbing her a fresh tissue.

Lexa took it and chuckled, _“Thanks.”_

 _“Mom told me that Cos is gonna be watching the show and that Nia was probably gonna be nosy and be here too. But I know you’ll do good. You always do good.”_ Madi said.

The older brunette mustered a smile at the girl. The six year old looked up to her as she looked up to Costia and she didn’t know if she should feel scared or proud of herself.

_“Madi, can you take this to the C dressing room, please?”_

Luna was able to lure the girl away as she approached Lexa with her phone out. 

_“Shit, you’ve been crying. I was gonna show you some porn, but hon.”_ Luna shoved her phone into her waistband and turned Lexa around. “You okay?”

The brunette nodded, but she was still crying. 

_“C’mere.”_

_“I’m fine, I swear.”_

Lexa was more so trying to convince herself.

Luna tried to maneuver a hug around her stiff skirt anyways.

 _“Did Mads tell you she was watching the show today?”_ Luna asked. _“Costia, I mean.”_

Lexa nodded. Even if it was coming from Luna, she wasn’t sure if she should stop crying.

Both of them knew that Madi was going to beg Anya to sit next to Costia. 

“You are deep in love, Lexa, and that’s okay.” Luna said in broken english. “You don’t need hide it. You hear?”

Lexa nodded. Luna helped her wipe her tears.

“And stop crying. _You’re too tough for that. Plus your makeup will run.”_

Lexa smiled a bit. She wanted to make everyone as proud as she could.

“Love you, friend.”

“Me too.”

* * *

Lexa patted down her dress from the wings and watched the last couple counts of the last scene. In the wings across from her, she saw the blonde girl from the last two dress rehearsals with her violin in clutch. 

She was dressed in her silky orchestra dress that was a beautiful shade of teal, her hair half up and clipped back with a silver beret. 

Lexa almost felt like the musician had _outdone_ her. 

The brunette was [in](hoto/197069513/Anna-Ol-Het-National-Ballet-of-Netherlands-by-Alexander-Yakovlev/) a nude leotard with a loose sheer black dress overtop, intricate braids in her hair, and face paint that Madi described as looking “like a racoon”. 

She liked this costume more than the one she had in the first scene, though. 

The curtains closed and the six dancers on stage scurried off, leaving the stage for Clarke and Lexa. 

Lexa could see the girl’s pulse going erratic from her pulse-point on her neck. Lexa wished she could reassure her. 

_“You and Clarke got this.”_ Luna whispered into Lexa’s ear.

As soon as the curtains pulled apart, the whole theater was dark, leaving the spotlight on the blonde, who began to [play](https://youtu.be/byii_k4cvm8)

As soon as the first chord drug out, Lexa felt herself physically grow weak, her back slumped a little as she felt the music truly resonate within her.

She took her first step out onto the stage and loved the amorous gasps that emerged when they saw her come into the spotlight. As the brunette got closer to Clarke, she noticed that the girl looked scared. 

_“It’s okay.”_ Lexa quietly reassured the girl as she turned. _“I’m onstage with you.”_

Lexa circled her with fierceness like Anya had yelled at her to do during practices. She kept an aggressive, hungry countenance throughout the whole thing. Clarke looked at her intriguing, taken aback to see how her music was taking Lexa up.

When the brunette faced away from the audience and away from Clarke, she smirked at her. Seeing this presumed stranger from this proximity was doing something to her. 

Clarke began to let go with the music and move a little freely like she did when practicing in her dorm. Lexa never saw something like this in person before. 

And it was loosening her up too. 

Before diving for her front aerial, Lexa picked up her skirt and took a deep breath. Whenever she got into a role she would often cause herself to breathe harshly. Or maybe it was because she scored much stronger characters.

Once she landed the move, Lexa regally circled Clarke and once she was by her side, (at a safe distance) she began her turns. 

They were slow, until they got faster, much like a tornado. 

And Lexa allowed a greedy smirk to appear when she heard appeased oohs and ahs. As the song came to a close, Lexa slowed down and extended her arms about her side and moved them diagonally as she slowed down and got lower. When the last note hit, she unravelled, and gently hit the floor. 

Clarke had her bow pointed towards Lexa, seemingly slaying Lexa. 

The blonde was absolutely astonished that she had just done this. That she had seen this in person, and got to see how Lexa moved. 

She didn’t understand why Lexa risked getting yelled at just to calm her down the first few counts of the routine, but she was grateful for that by far. Her breathing was pounding as she finally focused and she opened her eyes.

The spotlight turned off and the theater erupted in hoots, hollers, sobs, and claps. But it turned to white noise for the blonde who looked around as the curtain closed. Lexa got up and took Clarke by the hand, taking her to the wings, or else she would’ve stayed there, dazed for a while. 

_“You did good. Clarke, right?”_ Lexa put a hand on the blonde’s shoulder.

Clarke nodded, _“Thanks, so did you. You dance so… freely. You’ve been dancing your whole life I assume.”_

Lexa wasn’t sure why she wasn’t thinking about Costia being proud of her. Suddenly, she was happy about this new blonde complimenting her routine.

The brunette nodded. 

“I… hope we get to perform together again.” Clarke said.

Lexa just nodded, unsure of what to say.

* * *

After the show, the group had gone out to party. It was a ritual to pregame and go out to clubs after opening night and the last night of the show.

The group of four were in a booth waiting for their order of mild, barbecue, and lemon pepper wings. 

Lexa was resting her head on Gaia’s shoulder as she skimmed through texts and tweets about the night’s show. 

She had to admit that after her scene with Clarke, she was just dancing universally for everyone, not just Costia. Something about this blonde made her want to go all out, which brought about a great performance. 

_“I know my calves and thighs are gonna be hurting for the next two days.”_

_“That’s how you know you put it all out, G.”_ Lexa said looking over her phone screen.

_“Speaking of putting it all out. I’m so proud of you guys. Every single one of you guys. I love y'all.”_

_“I love you too, you sappy bitch.”_ Gaia said across the table.

Luna pretended to be offended and the rest of them laughed.

Lexa’s phone buzzed in her hand.

**Costia: You did great, Lex. Madi and I were obnoxiously clapping throughout the whole thing. I’m so proud of you and I hope you really celebrate your success tonight. ❤️❤️❤️**

Green eyes widened and scanned the message, then read through it again. 

_“Oh, is it Cos?”_ Niylah chuckled as she sipped from her glass of wine. 

Luna scoffed, _“What do you mean, of course it is, look at that smile?”_

Gaia added onto it by pinching Lexa’s cheek.

“You’re only lesbian for Costia. Then you turn straight for everyone else.”

The three other women chuckled a bit and Lexa slightly tensed up. 

Lexa just started responding to Costia’s text, when she got another notification.

**_clarkeviolinist has started following you**

The brunette’s eyes widened and she just put the phone down, just in time for the wings to be brought to the table, so everyone was distracted.

_Lexa, why are you feeling this?_

_“Luna, don’t fucking touch my barbecue wings or I will end your entire fucking career.”_ Niylah gritted at the brunette.

Lexa didn’t dare turn her phone over for the rest of the time they were at the bar. 

She’d spoken to Clarke once, and she was unsure why the girl had the same effect Costia had. 

The three other dancers starting conversation made Lexa focus on something else for the rest of the day. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some violence. So where there is, I will put *** before and after it, should you not want to read the violent part, but it’s not too intense. I just put it in case.

Within twelve hours of the opening show being a success, Nia was already conjuring up hell. All the dancers were on edge during the revision of the solos. Lexa nearly crashed into Clarke four times during the duet/solo. 

As soon as Anya and the orchestra director Kane, called a break, everyone was heading for the water stations and bathrooms backstage.

Lexa however, sat down right where she was standing. Anya rolled her a water bottle.

The brunette couldn’t stop thinking about the slew of letters they had gone through and read in the mail. Threats towards individual dancers and Anya, promises to show up to the next show and cause mayhem. 

Lexa and the rest of the dancers  _ knew _ that Nia would fulfill her promises sooner or later. 

She, Luna, Gaia, Niylah, and Lincoln felt responsibility being the oldest in the dance company. And as the best dancers in the company, they were all specifically targeted. 

Clarke sat next to Lexa on the floor.

_ “Rehearsal’s intense, right?” _ Lexa started conversation with the blonde.

She figured it wouldn’t be bad to try to become acquaintances with her scene partner. 

Clarke chuckled,  _ “Yeah. Is it like this for the other shows you guys have done?” _

Lexa nodded and Clarke laughed. 

_ “But I mean she’s laying off on the cursing because you guys are here. _ ”

“Really?  _ Even with the little kids around?” _

_ “Especially.” _

Something about talking to Clarke in that moment was relaxing Lexa a lot more. Her anxiety about what was to come was slowly easing. This blonde had a sort of energy that was a bit  _ calming. _

_ “How long have you been dancing?” _ Clarke asked as she took a gulp of water.

_ “Since I was two.” _

Blue eyes widened.

Lexa chuckled, “How long have you been playing?” 

_ “Since four.” _

_ “That’s cool. So we were both like freaky child prodigies.” _

Clarke laughed. Lexa was uncontrollably blushing. She could see the rest of her friend group side-eyeing her, a little confused from the wings of the stage. 

“You should play some music for me to dance to sometime. I think it’s be fu--”

_ “Rehearsal has been cut short you can all go hom--” _

_ “Dancers, meet me at the studio ASAP!” _ Anya yelled as she swung her purse over her shoulder and took Madi’s hand.

_ “What’s this about?”  _ Clarke asked as everyone was eager for the rehearsal being cut two hours shorter.

Lexa shrugged,  _ “Maybe Anya’s pissed or something.” _

Deep down she knew what was going on.

* * *

Lexa was laid on the bed with Niylah and Lincoln, all three pressed together, texting. 

_ “You know we should be going over sword skills right?” _ Niylah laughed.

Lexa and Lincoln laughed,  _ “Are you kidding? It comes natural.” _

Both of them high-fived conceitedly.

_ “Eh, I apply ointments and relocate joints, there’s not really a point to me doing it either.” _ Niylah shrugged too and kept texting.

The five of them (the four girls and Lincoln) had been stacking up on a single bed since they were little. They would play board games, or hold Lincoln down to paint his ring fingernail pink, or gossip, or make fun of each other’s ballet feet. This was  _ their thing. _

The bedroom door opened with Luna and Gaia carrying Madi and Aden (who carried foam swords in their hands and muddy sneakers).

_ “I know you guys aren’t having fun without us!” _ Gaia said approaching the bed with Madi.

_ “Get away from me with those shoes!” _ Niylah scowled.

Lexa looked away from her phone screen to see how this would play out.

Madi laughed and extended her feet.

Niylah extended her hand,  _ “No, Madi, n-no! Gaia, stop!” _

The two giggled, annoying the blonde on the bed, barely getting mud on her. As Gaia hovered Madi over the blonde, Niylah began to scoot back, pushing Lexa and Lincoln off the edge progressively. 

The brunette’s focus was redirected when her phone buzzed in her hand, and revealed a text from an unknown sender. Without hesitation, Lexa checked.

**3312199: Hey, this is Clarke. My friend got your number from Lincoln. I heard the show was cancelled, but I wanted confirmation from one of the dancers. Have a good day. Talk to you later, Prodigy. (;**

Slowly they began to slide off the bed until Lincoln hit the floor harshly. The ground literally shook. (He looked more like a basketball/football player rather than a dancer).

Lexa’s phone fell out of her hand and the screen lit up. Before getting to it, Niylah fell on Lexa, knocking the wind out of her. The three of them didn’t get any assistance, rather than evil laughter from the four people looking over them. For Niylah, it was a struggle to get off of Lexa. Finally she managed to roll off of the two of them and both Lexa and Lincoln took big inhales. 

_ “Calm down, I’m not that heavy.” _ Niylah scoffed as she got to her feet.

Back Lexa and Lincoln snickered,  _ “Should we tell her?” _

The blonde was already aggravated at it was. 

Lexa was stable enough to respond. 

**Lexa: Hey, Clarke. Yes, the show is cancelled. It will hopefully run normally again tomorrow or Monday. Is prodigy our new “thing”? Hahaha**

Lexa turned off the phone and sat there, wondering why she was  _ excited _ while sending the message. Or was that even the right word for how she was feeling? But she didn't know, and she was bold enough not to care.

_ “Lexa, you’re sitting on my stomach, and you’re not exactly the li--” _ Lincoln groaned as he was struggling to breathe.

Lexa stayed put for a few more seconds just to annoy him before getting up. She went to her own bed and sat watching Gaia chase Niylah around the room with Madi’s caked sneakers aiming towards her.

* * *

_ “I kissed the kids goodnight and Niylah’s watching them.” _ Anya said as she hid her gun in the inner pocket of her jacket.  _ “You ready?” _

Lexa nodded. The “show” was going on as planned. Really, it was just an orchestra concert now. Lexa was hoping that Clarke wouldn’t be there. She knew that they were barely friends if at all, but she knew that Azgeda’s attacks were never  _ soft blows. _

Gaia and Luna were stationed in the wings and dressing rooms already, and Lincoln was surveying the alleyways outside the theater with a couple other senior dancers.

Now it was just Anya and Lexa that needed to enter the theater.

Before they exited the home Anya stopped Lexa and put a hand on her shoulder. Kissed the top of her head and said, “We’ve got this, okay?”

The moment was bittersweet. Lexa remembered Anya protecting her when she was younger, keeping her sheltered until she was 13 and a half. That day she ran upstairs with bloody pants, in need of a menstrual pad or a tampon, Anya announced that she had  _ become a woman. _ After the agonizing week of Lexa’s first period, Anya left a knife on her night stand. It was all wrapped up, Lexa thought it was a chocolate bar to help soothe cravings.

Even though it was a knife, the rest of the girls looked at it like the chocolate Lexa had anticipated before.

Lexa remembered the first time Anya had taken the four of them out. They jumped a man who was Nia’s messenger. Each girl had a  _ turn. _

So leading up to every  _ excursion, _ Lexa felt a rush of adrenaline, and a small voice in the very back of her head telling her that she was evil for feeling the same joy that a toddler would to go to the zoo.

Anya didn’t even bother to regain Lexa’s focus. She just grabbed Lexa by the shoulder and they took shortcuts to the second floor of the theater. 

The orchestra was playing The Planets. Lexa skimmed her eyes on the stage. No sign of the signature blonde hair and beret. 

Lexa wasn’t going to allow herself to be relieved quite yet.

_ “Lexa, focus.” _ Anya patted her back.

Audience members were oblivious to the famous dancer and her teacher walking through the aisles “in search of seats.” 

The brunette sat next to Anya and got to enjoy the music for a bit. From the corner of Lexa’s eye, she noticed a girl sliding closer to her. Then it clicked for the brunette.  _ Azgeda. Azgeda.  _

_ Azgeda. _

_ *** _

She waited for the girl to make her first move. There was almost a pause, before there were shots coming from backstage and a yelp of pain.

Every audience member tensed up. 

Lexa was the first to straddle the girl and restrain her with her forearm to her chest, and her knife in her other hand.

_ “Don’t fucking move. I won’t harm you if you move.” _ The brunette kept herself calm while Anya bolted somewhere.

The brunette looked into brown eyes of the other girl with anger. Nothing but.

_ “Us dancers are fucking legion. If you come for one, expect all of us. You Azgedans are good with your mouths.” _

The girl under her tried to get free.

_ “Hey, DON’T move.” _ Lexa tried to get her to stop.

Azgedans also had a thing for not talking when they were captured. Lexa found it unsettling.

The theater ricocheted screams, gunshots, and footsteps around the walls. The overload of sounds was deafening Lexa.

“Don’t move.”

The girl’s eyes widened upon hearing Lexa speak english. She knew who it was despite the darkness.

“I swear I won’t even try.” The girl replied back.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter. There will be much deeper background information in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

They’d both agreed to meet up at The Ground cafe the next afternoon.

_ “Hey, I know I don’t know you like that, but I want to know what the fuck is going on. Is that dance school a fucking cult or something? How did you know that shooting was going to happen?” _ The blonde was hasty.

After she spoke rapid fire she took a drag of coffee. 

Lexa was across from her.

Last night, after news of the Polis Performing Arts Theater shooting was plastered all over the news outlets, Clarke had been texting Lexa, purely confused.

_ Did Lexa just tell her that it was cancelled to protect her?  _

Lexa was leaning back with her tea close to her body and wide eyes.

_ Calm all the way down, Clarke.  _

Sighing to herself, the blonde realized that Lexa would explain this to her, and she should maybe take a couple steps back. 

“Fuck, sorry.”

Lexa chuckled and reassured her, the small laugh tickling Clarke a bit.

_ “We’d gotten a threat from  _ **_others_ ** _ a few hours after opening night. It was sudden, and Anya didn’t want to take risks.” _ Lexa said.  _ “Plus, I was watching out for all my friends.” _

Although for Lexa, Clarke was the only non-dancer friend she had. But she wasn’t going to admit that this early into the game.

Clarke nibbled on her coffee straw.

_ “Who are these…  _ **_others_ ** _?” _

The blonde looked remarkably curious. Lexa always seemed to converse with cliffhangers. A long couple of seconds passed while Lexa tried to figure out what to say and how. She knew that Clarke most likely was not  _ familiar _ with her walk of life.

_ “We call them Azgedans. They live in a neighborhood over, watching our every move, because they want to start the biggest street war. They want notoriety, fame, newspaper headlines. They want everyone alive to fear them.” _

There was a pause while Lexa sat across from Clarke watching her expressions morphe.  _ Does she at least kind of get it now? _ The blonde looked around to herself, thinking.

_ “I apologize, are they by chance American?” _

Lexa smirked, “Nope.”

“So… why are they coming after you guys?”

The blonde then took a bite out of one of their many pastries. The brunette gulped.

_ “Money.” _

_ “Oh... so there’s deep history?”  _

The blonde played with the napkin, holding the muffin, a corner of it coming undone. __

_ “They made my parents disappear.” _ Lexa said blankly.

Clarke choked on the pastry for a second. And it was one second too long before Lexa leaned across to pat her back. 

Yeah, Lexa knew that to others it was sad, but she was too young to process loss. Plus, she knew that they weren’t dead. Occasionally she would get a letter from an ‘anonymous’ sender that said how much they loved her, and were upset about not seeing her grow up. 

Clarke looked at Lexa with red-rimmed eyes. 

_ “Lexa, I’m sorry for your loss.” _

Lexa automatically answered, “It’s fine.”

Without permission at all, the blonde took Lexa’s hands, as an offer of support.

* * *

Lexa entered the home, taking off her jacket and looked around the mansion. 

It was quiet downstairs, but upstairs, “party noise” was heard. To Lexa, it wasn’t extremely surprising, yet it was. Dancers didn’t really let loose at this time. (Even so, some of them would rather let loose in a club full of strangers).

“Lexa, c’mon, you  _ can’t _ miss this!” Aden was midway down the stairs as he called out to the young woman. “It’s mom, you  _ have _ to see.”

The boy’s accent was evident, but not too thick. (A few more years and he could sound like a canadian/american). When Lexa was taking two seconds too long to go upstairs to the living room, Aden grabbed her wrist and dragged her. 

The living room was full of dancers, soda, “soda”, and laughter. Someone seemed to have programmed Just Dance on the tv, and people were taking turns to see who got the highest score.

Anya was breezing through  _ I’m Blue (Da Ba Dee) _ like she had done it twice before.

Luna’s face and laugh was half covered up as she secretly recorded Anya from behind Niylah. Niylah was twisting and squeezing her lips as she tried to not make a single sound. Gaia was just adding sidebar comments like, “Woo’s” and “You go girl’s” from the side, causing more laughing. Lincoln was practically rolling on the floor, and the rest of them were pointing and laughing at him or Anya. Madi was behind her mother trying to copy the moves, but Madi was 6, so it was obviously going to be cute.

The younger blonde looked up at Lexa,  _ “Told you.” _

_ “How long has this been going on?” _ Lexa chuckled.  _ “An hour?” _

_ “An hour after you left.” _

Then Lexa snickered. They’d been dancing for almost four hours. 

Then it clicked to Lexa that this was a mansion full of dancers. That was not the longest any of them danced.

Gaia poked Lexa’s waist and said,  _ “C’mon, join the party.” _

As Lexa sat down, Gaia kept saying, “yes, mama, work it!” 

Sitting back on the sofa with her sister dancer’s legs on her lap, had Lexa smiling and reminiscing. 

Growing up, these were the people she had grown to know, care about, and love.

Sometimes she wondered if her parents going away was a good thing, because she got to be brought up in a great environment, although Nia was still trying to disrupt the peace. She was glad that Anya taught her to defend herself  _ period. _ If her parents were here, it would’ve been completely different. Lincoln joked that she would’ve been raised a bratty princess. 

The man wasn’t too far off though. 

Lexa’s first four years of life was Ballet, getting fitted for clothes, eating foods that had names she couldn’t pronounce (and she didn’t care to try), and clinging to either one of her parents’ hands. 

It was too much for her as a toddler and she was glad that Anya’s “simpler life” demanded nothing more than what she loved doing, so it really didn’t seem like a demand.

Her earliest memory was when she sat on her father’s lap as the man frantically drove to the dance school. Lexa, only four-and-a-half, was feeling the beginning effects of “sleepy fluids” kick in before they got there. 

She still had that leopard print coat from that day. It smelled like anguish and terror. 

After the song was over, Lexa zoned back in when Anya tickled Gaia, causing the (childish) girl to dodge the woman. 

_ “Lexa, what the hell- he---help me!”  _ Gaia’s face was burying deep into Lexa’s neck as she tried to muffle laughter.  _ “Lexa!” _

The brunette laughed and just threw her head back as she turned beet red, from laughing so hard. Aden had pounced on the couch by now, participating in the tickle attack. 

Gaia needed her inhaler after that. 

* * *

Luna was next to Niylah, removing her makeup too. In the background, Gaia was changing into pajama pants and Lexa was stretching on the bed. 

_ “So, how was the little meeting over coffee?” _ Luna asked. 

Lexa furrowed her brows,  _ “Me?” _

_ “Yeah.” _ The brunette said a little harshly.  _ “You were the only one who really left the house today.” _

Lexa felt put on the spot in a way she really wasn’t used to. She made a long “uh” as she shrugged and looked around. 

Niylah 180’d and caught eye-contact with Lexa. 

_ Fuck. _

Lexa knew what the blonde was doing. Looking her deep in the eyes, having an eye-war which would result in Lexa spilling the beans.

The brunette sighed as she began stretching her calves. 

_ “Well, she asked me about the shootout.” _

_ “And?” _

_ “Well I told her a little.” _

Everyone in the room was tense. Gaia stopped getting dressed and looked at her condescending look, Niylah’s head slowly started tilting to the side, Luna started leaning back, and Lexa realized that she may have royally fucked things up by mentioning that.

_ “How much did you tell her?” _ Niylah was looking like she was going to  _ destroy _ the brunette.  _ “How much did you tell her?!” _

Lexa had yet to respond either of the times. Now she was cowering in the bed.

_ “Not much, like that I moved here at four.” _ The brunette looked nervous even though she really didn’t spill the private aspects.

She was sort of used to the three of them interrogating her. It was done from the beginning of time. Lexa swore she should’ve been expecting this.

She looked at them,  _ “Will you leave me alone, now?” _

_ “You are a strange little girl.” _ Luna said as she finished wiping off the last of the makeup.

_ “I’m not fucking little.”  _ Lexa scoffed as she brought the sheets over her head and tried to attempt to get some sleep.

Green eyes were resting until a little body jumped into the bed.

_ “Good night, Lexa.” _ The owner of the voice was snuggling comfortably.

_ “Night, Mads.” _


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke opened the door, and she didn’t want to admit how she was a little bit too happy that Lexa was standing at the threshold. 

The brunette smiled back, sending a small shiver to the back of her neck. 

“Hey!”

_ “Hi!” _

The brunette gave her a kiss on the cheek greeting before stepping inside. Since she saw her in rehearsals, Clarke noticed how Lexa carried herself offstage. It was just as regal.

They’d been friends for almost 7 months now, and Clarke found it hard to believe that this girl was her best friend.

_ “Movie or…” _ Clarke trailed off a bit.

_ “Sure.” _

As tall as Lexa walked, however, she was limping. Clarke knew of the excessive defense training and dancing. Although it was all routine for Lexa, it was still painful. Clarke followed the brunette to the couch.

There was sheet music and solos scattered on the coffee table, and Clarke’s Violin case was open with her instrument in place.

Lexa just smiled at it. Based on the glimpse of Clarke’s fingertips when she handed her the remote, she could tell that the girl had been practicing for a while. An estimated 2+ consecutive hours. (At least).

The brunette was flipping around the channels and Clarke was curled up on the opposite side of the couch. Almost a little scaredy.

_ “You alright?” _ Lexa asked the blonde as she looked at her out of the corner of her eye.  _ “We’ve been friends for a few months. You know I don’t bite.” _

Clarke just saw the girl’s smug smile and how invitingly comfy she was.

The brunette opened her arms to see if that was the key thing needed.

The blonde smiled and gave in. She and Lexa cuddled together and fit like a key and lock. It wasn’t too weird except for the laughing they were doing, because of each other's expressions.

Clarke relaxed a little so Lexa wouldn’t have to strain or anything to hold her. 

The blonde recounted in her mind, Lexa telling her about how she was her only non-dance friend and that everyone else was basically her sibling. Clarke, now, she had her middle school and longer friends, Octavia, Wells, and Raven. Plus her irish-twin brother, Murphy, who would rather spend time cooking than with the rest of the family. 

But she was glad that she had someone  _ different;  _ Lexa. 

The two were like that for two movies. Every sentence was another fact given.

Clarke enjoyed Lexa’s presence a little more than she should’ve.

She relaxed a little more.

_ This is your friend. FRIEND. _

The brunette put a hand on Clarke’s shoulder. By now, both of them could feel Lexa’s chest rising and falling. Not that it wasn’t subtle before, though. 

_ “How have… rehearsals been for you?” _ Clarke asked Lexa.

This brought out a hearty laugh from Lexa. 

_ “See, Anya told me I wasn’t concentrating. So, she made me sit and watch Luna do my solo. Y’know rub it in. But she’s basically my sister… and she hasn’t had a solo in a while so she can have it.” _

The other part of it was the fact that her phone kept chiming with messages from Clarke, and Lincoln blowing up her phone asking to stall until he got home from wherever the hell he was. 

She’d fallen out of fouettes multiple times before her mother lost patience with her mistakes. 

The brunette clicked her tongue,  _ “But basically good.” _

The blonde looked up at her with a smile. 

The brunette simply gulped.

* * *

Over time, Lexa just fell asleep there, and Clarke stayed glued to her side. The dormroom door opened and Raven walked in. Her little mechanical contraption in one hand, and her flute-case in the other hand. Clarke kept dead eye contact with her. The latina looked at Lexa up and down from where she was. 

She doubted this was on of Clarke’s hookups (if she even did that because Clarke was as celibate as a Preacher’s kid).

The blonde was just there. Stuck. Raven smacked her gum obnoxiously. 

Raven mumbled something in spanish.

_ “Sorry, I only caught, bonita. What did you say?” _

_ “I said she’s kinda cute. Now, I’m gonna work on this.” _ The girl signaled to her metal contraption before heading to her room. 

Clarke looked at Lexa to see if Raven’s redundant attitude and mannerisms had woken her up at all. But the brunette was still sleeping. 

The blonde moved a fly-away strand from Lexa’s messy bun and made sure Raven left before she tightened her arms around Lexa a little bit.

_ “Love you, Clarke!” _ The girl shouted from down the hall.

The blonde lightly chuckled at her friend,  _ “Me too.” _

As annoying as Raven was, the girl was still hilarious and a person one could really rely on. The brunette’s head flopped over and her arm around Clarke tightened.

The blonde chuckled as Lexa rubbed the side of her face unconsciously. 

Clarke didn’t understand these  _ feelings. _

* * *

_ “Lex, you left your sweater at my place friday night.” _ Clarke said from the other end of the phone. 

Lexa had the S studio to herself and she was going over ensemble dances.

Lexa looked away from her reflection and at Clarke. The blonde was comfortable in her bed with a cup of tea. For a while, Lexa envied her. It seemed that musicians just read music and okayed and that was it. Meanwhile she had to spend hours on end getting yelled at and corrected in the studio. 

Not that Lexa hated being a dancer, but it was just… unfair how she couldn’t pursue her dreams and have freedom and a social life too. It never evenly balanced for her. 

When she was younger, she was so reserved that Anya thought she was raising a murderer instead of a dancer. 

She was even taken to one of Anya’s rich psychologist friends, who determined that Lexa was just infatuated and overwhelmed with dance. 

The diagnosis still held to this day. 

For some reason, though, something in Lexa was telling her to  _ make _ time. Especially for Clarke. This blonde had an effect on Lexa. Similar to what Costia had. And now it was  _ far _ from funny. 

Not that it ever was.

_ “When do you wanna meet up, I’ll get the sweater back then.” _ Lexa asked.

By now she was gracefully walking around the floor with her arms out to her sides, curved in. Her head was tilted to the side as she kept eye contact with Clarke.

_ “Um…” _

Someone’s throat cleared behind Lexa. In the phone screen, Anya was there very clearly. 

Green eyes widened.

_ “Either you forgot and improvised the last 16 counts, or your little pen pal distracted you.” _

Clarke hung up after the sentence. Lexa visually sagged.

_ “Anya, why?”  _ Lexa grabbed her phone and turned to face the woman.

Anya stood there with her arms crossed and chin up. The usual thing she did if any dancer questioned her corrections or comments. It didn’t really phase Lexa though.

Anya furrowed her brows,  _ “Who is this new friend of yours anyway?” _

_ “A friend.” _ was all Lexa answered.

It was just a statement.

_ “Please don’t make me need to talk to both of you in private like i did with Lincoln. Because you are this close.” _ Anya said showing Lexa with her fingers.  _ “When it comes to my routines, they need to be done as accurately as possible. Our recital is coming up. I’m not putting my best dancer there with a half-assed, shitty routine.” _

The brunette gulped. She looked off to the side. Occasionally breaking eye contact with Anya at times made it easier to stand her ground.

_ “Well, you hung up. Don’t just stand there, go over it again.”  _

The woman’s attitude was rubbing Lexa the wrong way. But the brunette was used to it, yet she was done with it. 

She threw her towel to the side and tried her best to aim the phone to land on it.

She inhaled.

_ Just do it so she can get off your ass. _

Then she exhaled.

_ The quicker you do this, the faster you’ll be to the phone so you can call Clarke. _

The brunette stood at the left side of the studio and was at her beginning pose, gracefully entering. Using as much facial expressions.

Whatever, really, to get to Clarke. 

She put one foot in front, diving into a front aerial, reminding herself, face, face, face, look strong. 

_ Clarke. _

The brunette was at the 16 count mark, doing fairly well. 

She caught glimpses of herself in the mirror, and she hoped this was great enough for Anya.

She could feel her energy pouring out. All the hours she spent all-nighting to make sure that she learned the dances correctly, and cleaned up small mistakes. 

_ Clarke. _

Lexa made sure to look up with fierceness. 

_ Clarke. _

_ “Thank you.” _

Lexa got up from the ground, took a couple big steps and got ready to fouette her way out of this random routine exam.

_ Clarke. _

Finally slowing down, Lexa took breaths. In and out.

_ “Maybe I should really piss you off more often.” _ Anya said with a smile.

Lexa was still pissed and left the studio, on her way to her bedroom. 

She rolled her eyes and started dialing Clarke’s number.

_ “Hey, I’m so sorry.” _

_ “It’s fine. You can talk to me though, right?” _ Clarke asked a little worried.

Lexa chuckled and gave her an assertive hum, _ “How does later today sound? I want out of this place.” _

_ “Perfect.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a comment and a kudo, see you next update.


	5. Chapter 5

Lexa was 1:1 with Anya now. Nothing but a peace offering of pineapple fanta in between them. 

The topic was serious. 

Lexa lacked in dance and defense training and Anya don't know what to do now that her best of the best… wasn’t.

Since she’d been teaching Lexa, she loved the girl like a daughter, and admired her will of striving for betterness, but now it seemed like Lexa had escaped through the window. This was not her anymore. 

The woman just wanted to cut her down to size and get to the center of the problem. 

_ “Drink and talk.” _

Lexa reluctantly took the soda into her hand but didn’t drink it.

Anya got closer,  _ “Lexa please explain to me. Why have you been slacking on training?” _

Lexa was best at interrogation when it came to. She never dipped no matter what. That also made her an asset. (Hell, Niylah broke down and cried after fifteen minutes, which deemed that she would never carry a mission or an AK-47). 

The brunette looked at Anya deep in the eyes with a smug smirk. 

Lexa was scared deep inside. This was the woman who raised her since she was two, she sat shoulder to shoulder with Luna and Niylah when Anya gave both her pregnancy announcements, this was someone she had to trust in since her biological mother stopped being there in her toddler years. 

How was she going to tell a woman that was all business and no play that  _ there is a girl. _ Something she expected from Lincoln or Aden. Less from one of her girls.

Then Lexa played around with her thoughts on the inside as she blankly stared at Anya.

What if she told her that she found someone knew in her life she wanted to try focusing on before graduating from the school? What if she admitted that she loved the girl just as much and more than she loved Costia? But what if she got an expected negative reaction? What if she couldn’t make Anya understand love?

After all, Anya was on and off with Aden’s and Madi’s father. 

_ “Lexa, what’s gotten into you lately? You’re not the same.” _

Lexa thought everything out in her head. What specifically could she lose?

Anya caught onto the fact that Lexa was shutting down. It was the technique she taught them to use in interrogation. Shut down externally. Although she was impressed to see it in person, she wasn’t particularly applauding it. She wanted her answer.

Lexa finally decided to try and sip the soda, but Anya smacked it out of her hand.

Lexa just buckled down and stared at the woman deep in her eyes.

_ “Do you not want to dance anymore? If so just tell me!” _

At the most inappropriate time, Madi came into the room and sat in Anya’s lap. 

This signalled that everyone else was probably getting back home from grocery shopping. More people in the kitchen subtly eavesdropping. 

Anya made Madi leave and leaned closer.

_ “It’s Clarke.”  _ It was a definite statement.  _ “Isn’t it?” _

Lexa nodded and felt herself shrinking. Anya sounded slightly condescending, so Lexa didn’t feel comfortable enough to respond.

_ “Why are you not responding? I know you know the answer to my question.” _

Lexa finally broke for the first time she’d ever been interrogated,  _ “Yes, mom it is!”  _

Anya didn’t flinch at the response.

_ “I care about her. She’s my friend, but at the same time I know that my feelings for her are stronger than that. And I don’t exactly know why.” _

Anya just looked at her, slowly growing a smirk,  _ “She has the Costia effect, huh?” _

Lexa nodded.

_ “Now that that’s off your chest can you please dance full out like I need you to and lIke I know you can?” _

Lexa nodded. Anya allowed the teacher resolve to soften and she took Lexa into a hug.

_ “I love you, Lexa.” _

_ “Me too, mom.” _

Like her biological mother’s hug, Anya’s embrace had a motherly warmth to it.

* * *

Madi stumbled back outside to see what was taking Niylah so long with the groceries.

She walked down the front steps of the big house towards Niylah and Gaia, who had bags in their hands. 

_ “Mads, we told you to wait for us.”  _ Niylah chuckled. 

Madi was just marveling at the fact that she outran both of the older girls. She ran about the front lawn.

_ “Gaia, can we play when the food’s inside?” _ Madi asked.

The darker girl nodded. 

_ “Fine, I’ll wait here for you.” _

_ “Alright, I’ll be right back.” _

Madi resumed running. She got close to the picket fence that surrounded the front lawn. Her mother had told her and Aden that they were to stay within the yard, and couldn’t leave without her or one of the older dancers. Madi didn’t care much about the fence, she didn’t feel like leaving or anything. The front doors were open, so anyone from inside could peek out and see her.

The girl, however, was intrigued at a passerby woman with a fluffy malamute. So, she leaned on the fence, looking at the pair on the sidewalk.

_ “Ma’am, your dog’s cute.” _

A few feet away, the girl stopped. Madi saw, long straight black hair. Similar to Octavia’s, but she felt that Octavia’s was prettier. Her head was down though, so she didn’t see much else.

“Want to pet him?”

“Oh, so you’re American!?” Madi asked.

It should’ve been a red flag to her.

The woman replied, “No.”

She made clicking noises to the dog and he went up to the fence. 

“Can I pet?”

“Sure.”

Without hesitation, Madi’s hand extended forward and she pet the dog with a smile. 

“He’s cute!” Madi looked up at the woman.

Then she saw the woman’s face.

Her jaw dropped and she snatched her hand away from the dog and ran to the front door.

_ “Mom! Mama!” _

She ran inside in tears.

Standard protocol, right?

* * *

Clarke opened the door before Lexa knocked and gave a breathy greeting.

With the light hitting the blonde just right, she looked like and out of earth being, an angel.

After this week’s events with the school freaking out over Azgeda’s little scheme, anxiety rose everywhere and Lexa couldn’t take it. 

Like usual, Clarke was an absolute relief. 

A few seconds of no movement and Clarke embraced Lexa strong.

_ “Missed you friend.” _

_ “Me too.” _

Lexa took in Clarke’s fruity scent, while Clarke took in Lexa’s nature-y scent. 

_ “Everything was… okay when you left?” _

Lexa nodded. She’d told Clarke about some of the stuff that’d happened.  _ Some. _ She didn’t say everything though; confidentiality. Although the layover was because Madi clung to her, fearful that she would encounter another deceiving Azgeda member. She still had some red spots on her hand and palm. 

_ “Just… you know, what I told you. Bitch freaked everyone else out. Not me, though.” _

Clarke nudged Lexa’s shoulder playfully. Lexa had a strong front when talking about home and Azgeda and all the troubles. Clarke, however saw past that and knew that Lexa was a soft as they came. 

_ “What?” _ Lexa laughed as Clarke kept playfully messing with her.

Lexa ended up getting pulled down on the couch, both laughing at each other’s stupidity. 

They were both glad that Raven was out of the house, or she would start making accusatory eyes towards them. The Latina just had everything to say.

_ “Aren’t you like commander or something over there?” _ Clarke chuckled, lightly squishing Lexa’s cheeks.  _ “Of course she couldn’t scare you.” _

_ “I thought you were doubting me for a second, I was about to say, Clarke…” _ Lexa was now holding the girl. 

It took a mere second to process the position. Lexa finally on her ass again with Clarke right in her lap, staring right back up, smirking. 

The blonde chuckled,  _ “Why would I doubt you, when I’ve seen you myself?” _

Lexa allowed a small smile. At least Clarke was one of few people that were not pressuring Lexa much. Nowadays even Niylah had something to say about how she moved herself. So, Clarke was an absolutely great person to see at these times. The brunette could add up Clarke’s similarities to Costia. 

Clarke was better. Costia however treated her like a hormonal little boy, a nuisance. It took Costia graduating for Lexa to see it all in panorama. 

_ “How is it that you do it? Isn’t it like…”  _ Clarke made small, but quick movements.

Like jabbing motions that made Lexa laugh and bend over. 

_ “I don’t do that. That’s what Aden, Madi, or Niylah would do.”I thought we were friends.” _

The blonde had a thought, so she looked at Lexa. 

Clarke laughed, “We are.” She twirled the ends of Lexa’s hair.  _ “In fact, why don’t I give you a new do, that’s practical, I mean, you’re playing Harley Quinn or Wonder Woman every fifteen minutes, so…” _

_ “I mean, fine. But no kiddie little ponytails, okay? This is my brand we’re talking about.” _ Lexa said. 

Clarke looked up at Lexa trying to picture something perfect. 

_ “Of course. So… I was thinking maybe… braids would be something different?” _

_ “Yeah, original.”  _ Lexa said sort of as a statement. 

Clarke furrowed her brow,  _ “Was that sarcasm?” _

_ “With you? No, no, no…” _

Clarke chuckled, she didn’t understand why Lexa was acting this way. The more questionable thing, was why she thought it was cute. They spent two hours joking, and Clarke did the hair perfectly. She looked in the mirror, with a short Clarke peeking above her shoulder to see the reaction.

Lexa said something in another language.

Clarke asked what she’d said.

Lexa translated for herself, saying she loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this new fic. Leave a comment and kudo to let me know how you guys feel about this story. I’d say that there are going to be weekly updates but don’t hold me on that. Have a good night or day wherever you are.


End file.
